


Varsh meets Richard Sheridan Willis

by 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian
Summary: While looking for Adric, Varsh meets an actor who looks exactly him.





	Varsh meets Richard Sheridan Willis

The year was 1980. Ghostly Varsh is flying around the streets of London at night. Trying to look for his brother. He is frustrated and tired at the same time. No one in London doesn't see him because he's ghost. "Adric, where are you?" He thought quietly. 

Varsh is distracted by looking at people who are walking by. He groans. Varsh then sees a man who is reading a script. "Who the fuck is that man?" He questioned about an actor. He then flies to a actor.

An Actor that Varsh is flying to looks exactly like him. But an actor wears Earth clothes instead.

Varsh stops flying behind an actor. "Hello?" He said to him but an actor doesn't hear Varsh. He is only reading his lines. Varsh takes a look at script but it only shows a shows name and title. It says 'Doctor Who: Full Circle'. Varsh is actually concerned. He then grabs the script from an actor and reads it. An actor gets angry and shouted "What the hell?" He then turns around to Varsh and shockingly, He sees him. An actor is shocked and scared.

Varsh is reading the script "... can't fight Time Lords, Romana." He then fake gagged and desperately yelled "What kind of Fuck show is this?" An actor grabs his script back from Varsh and then he yelled at him "IT'S DOCTOR WHO, BASTARD!" 

Varsh turns to an actor and screams like he saw a zombie or a clone. "Who are you? Why do you look exactly like me?" He questioned to an actor. Varsh thinks that an actor might be a clone of him so His brother will be happy again.

An actor scoffs and answers Varsh's question immediately "My name is Richard Sheridan Willis. The reason why I look exactly like you is because I going to play you.". Richard is very angry at Varsh because he took his script. Varsh is very timid then he starts to cry. Richard's mood had from angry to calm and questions "What are you looking for?" 

Varsh flies slowly to Richard while replying back to him "I just want to find my brother. His name Adric. I tried my best to look for him. Just hours ago, I met a guy named Matthew Waterhouse. He doesn't want me to talk to him because He's doing Doctor who." Varsh then continues to cry when got to close to Richard.

"I have an idea. You can use my body. That way, you pretend that Matthew Waterhouse is Adric. It's a win-win. Okay?" Richard planned. Varsh sniffed and He's a little bit better. He nodded meaning He likes Richard's idea. He then possessed Richard and says "Fake or Not, I'm still going to see Adric."


End file.
